


You stole my heart

by IvyRosalyn



Category: Pentatonix
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:29:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyRosalyn/pseuds/IvyRosalyn
Summary: Those three little words don't sound the same when your drunk.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those three little words don't sound the same when your drunk.

Kirstin made her way back to her hotel room

She looked around while she waited for the lift, the doors were made of shiny metal and she could see them coming towards her.

  
      "Don't tell me they are coming with me!" She muttered under her breath could she side step the lift and make an excuse to use the stairs.  
      "You left breakfast in a hurry Kirstin, you ok."Scott asked patting her on the head as he drew close.  
      "Y..yes just wanted to get changed this jumpers a bit scratchy"  
      "So why so quiet, usually your the one thats wide awake while we are still half asleep.  
      "No reason, I just want to change this top thats all."

She caught sight of Mitch and Kevin giving each other a look in the shiny doors.

     "So nothing to do with last night then hhmm?" Mitch teased, twiddling her hair  
     "Last night.. What happened last night." She turned to look at them they just stood grinning.

Mitch looked at Scott, who then looked at Kevin Kevin just smiled and nodded at her.

     "What?" She raised her arms and shrugged.  
     "Kirstie are you blushing" Scott teased just as the doors to the lift opened and they all piled in.

Kirstin kept her eyes on the floor if she didn't make eye contact she could pretend that they were not there. The lift doors opened and they stepped out she made her way to her room which was next to Scotts Mitchs was on the other side of hers not that on this leg of the tour had he used that room alot it was mainly a store room for his clothes he spent most nights in Scotts room.

     "Bye guys" She unlocked her door and went in.  
     "Leaving in an hour Kirst"  
     "Be ready Scott promise." She shouted through the closed door.

She sat on the her unmade bed and pulled up her legs, what in the hell happened last night, she remembered them arriving back at the hotel and they had drinks in Mitchs room, she remembered moving his clothes off the bed and dumping them on the floor so they had somewhere to sit.

She remembered that she had to push her way on to the bed because by the time she cleared it the others had jumped on it. Avi had slid off the bed and on to the floor to give her a seat.

  
They drunk their weight in wine and what ever else they could find...there was a phone call she remembered the phone call, The phone was handed round who was it.

     "Ester " Kirstin frowned  
     "Oh god" They had rung Ester woke her up with a prank she was so cross.

Kevin left soon after to go to bed he wanted a clear head for the morning, but he took a bottle for himself.

  
A little later in the middle of Scott telling a long not so funny joke Mitch told him it was time for bed and pulled him to his feet wrapping the worse for wear Scotts arms around his middle and pulled him along.

Scott laid his head on Mitchs shoulder "Ki..ss..me..al..already!" He murmered  
      "Not in front of the children, night all"

Avi stood up and went to to the door and held it open for Mitch to pull Scott through

     "W,,where..we go....ing" Scott lifted his head.  
     "Put you to bed your jokes are bad and you keep repeating them so sleepy time for you honey"  
He pulled him out in to the hallway  
Avi watched to make sure they got to the room two doors down. Just before they heard the bedroom door shut Mitch shouted at Scott.

    "Get your hands out of my trousers Hoying enough already"

Avi turned in the doorway and smiled at Kirstin she smiled back and stood up slowly walking to the door.

    "Well the party looks like its over!" He said looking back down the hall  
    "Yep looks like it.. well i will clear up here and hang mitchs clothes back on the bed"  
    "Need a hand?" He offered  
    "No i think i'm good thanks, i didn't drink as much as you lot did my heads clear."  
    "Me neither.."  
    "You had a beer bottle in your hand most of the evening"Kirstin frowned looking at him

Avi moved past her and picked up his bottle he came back and stood in front of her holding it up for her to take.

    "I..i don't understand?"  
    "Taste it"

Kirstin took the bottle and sniffed it it didn't smell of anything she put it to her lips  
    "Water, you drank water all night, why?" She asked looking at the bottle.  
    "Got tired of drinking to much didn't want to do a Scott and Mitch"

Kirstin frowned,what was wrong with Scott and Mich.

   "That didn't come out right sorry" He raised his arms.."I ment I don't want to get drunk and look for someone to sleep with..Nopes that's not right either i think i'll just go off to bed." He tried to laugh it off.

    "What's up Avi" Kirstin  
    "Nothing really just tied I guess" He looked at the floor.

 

Kirstin put the bottle on the floor and took his hand leading him back over to the bed.

     "Ok spill, Kaplan tell your auntie Kirstin what the problem is!"

Avi smirked at her and shook his head "Really i am ok ..shall we clear up and say goodnight."

 

Kirstin pulled on his hand and sat  down she was not taking no for an answer.

He half fell on to the bed next to her as she pulled his hand hard.

 

      "So.."She said looking at him once he was settled

      "So...do you remember Leanne"

      "Tall thin girl long blond hair "

      "Yep thats her."

     "Sorry can't remember her at all" Kirstin laughed.

     "Well that girl..that girl...she phoned me yesterday"

     "Mmm and" Kirstie tried read his face

     "Said she is getting married at the end of the month to some guy she has known for about six months"

    "Great thats good for her, so.. why the long face..wait wait you are still in love with her right." Kirstin looked shocked

She knew how that relationship ended badly, Leanne was jelouse of him always being on tour.

      "Sure think i will always have a tiny bit thats in love with her but it woke me up to something"

      "Oh whats that" Kirstin drew up her legs and wrapped arms around her legs.

Mitch has Scott..Scott has Mitch, Kevin has that girl he's been texting for a couple of months they seem to be getting on just fine did you know they met up last week in New York" He looked down at her.

      "No i didn't did they get on ok..he needs someone"

      "He said he did... " His voice trailed off

      "That the problem Kevins with some one..are you trying to tell me something Avi.. you into Kevin...hey not that that matters if you are.. just suprised thats all..." She opened her eyes wide

      "What..Oh no Kirstin i'm not into him.." He gave a deep chuckle

      "Ok..this is like pulling teeth Avi.. so you want to go to sleep we can catch up in the morning" She stood up.

      "Morning..ok if you want!"

      " Ok off you go i will clean up here.."

Avi stood up and went to the door and opened it he stood looking out to the hallway.

 

     "Kirstin "

     "Yes" She turned her head to look at him as she picked up two wine bottles and shook them one was almost full the other empty.

She held it out for him to take.

     "Share" She offered he shook his head

     "Night then" She smiled placing the bottle on the table.

     "Night" Avi said tapping the frame of the door before leaving. She watched him leave and went back to the clearing up.

She knew there was something troubling Avi but if he just skirted round whatever it was she would wait for him to come to her to tell her what the problem was.

The door shut behind her, she spun round to see who it was.

      "Avi you made me jump forgot something"

      "Sort of... give me that bottle"

      "Bottle..oh this one "She picked up the almost full bottle and handed it to him.

 

He took a long swig of it and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand.

 

      "Though you said you wanted a clear head you won't have one if you drink all that"

      "Then you help me drink it and then when we have had enough we can go jump in the pool"

      "What, wait, Misbehaving are you quoting me lines from one of our songs"

      "No, yes it was a thought i got in my head forgot about Misbehaving ... well what do you say we just get drunk and jump in the swimming pool"

      "What's got into you "She took the bottle from him and took a mouth full"

      "I'm less toungue tied with a bit of drink insde me.. I thought being a hundred percent dry this evening was important ..but it made me say all the wrong things"

      "Still are not sure what the hell your talking about..here if this helps" She handed him the bottle,

he took another mouthful. Handing it back.

After the bottle was empty and the pair a little worse for wear he persuaded her that it was a good idea to go for a three am swim.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think you have had enough to drink now.

The pool area was quiet,

Well it would have been if Avi and Kirstin hadn't arrived giggling like school children. Avi took his shoes off and jumped straight in splashing Kirstie from head to toe.

He pushed his wet hair from his eyes and looked up at her.

      "Is that cold "  
      "Sure is .. want to try "He splashed her again  
      "Nope.." She giggled  
      "No..you said no..." He came over to her and pulled on her foot, making her scream  
      "No..No " She screamed managing to stay up right for 30 seconds before he pulled her in.

She disappered under the water Avi looked around for her to come up. It was taking to long for her to come up what had he done

He dived under the water to look for her in the dark pool. He found her at the other end of the pool as he came up he heard her laughing.

      "Not funny i thought i had hurt you" He scowled  
      "No i'm fine ...so how is jumping in the pool going for you" She asked wishing he could have picked a warmer night to do this.  
      "It's good, just the right amount of people in here too"  
      "What do you mean, there is just two of us!"  
      "That's what i mean" He smirked splashing her with water  
      "I think someone has had enough to drink." She headed towards the steps.  
      "Wait Kirstie" He grabbled her arm

Kirstie looked down at his hand on her arm and then back up at his face

     "Avi please let go"  
     "Kirstie" He reached forward and pushed the wet hair from her eyes.

     "Kirstie I.. I "

     "Spit it out Avi"

     "Can I just do something" He asked quietly

     "Sure, What.." He teeth were begining to chatter

Avi reach forward and touched her face.

     "Avi...wha..whats frowing on" she asked pulling her face away

     "Frowing" He laughed

     "I'm cold going, i meant going" She pulled away.

     "Well what i'm frowing to try to tell you how i feel"

     "Cold..I bet can we get out please" She tryed to laugh.

     "Kirstin shut up and listen.."

     "Listening"

     "Good because it's freezing and I need to say this !.. The reason i broke up with Leanne was, well because she said that I saw more of you then i did of her and she was jelouse not just of the group but of you too"

     "Me why?"

     "She said it was because i never stopped talking about you, you know something she was right I didn't. It took me six months to work that one out till she called yesterday and told me she was getting married and that i should talk to you tell you how how I am feeling so guess what."

He stood for a few endless seconds..

      "Avi" Kirstin sounded worried.

      " I talked about you because i liked you LIKE YOU"

      "I like you too I have to get out my feet have gone numb"

     

Avi walked with her to the side of the pool..and waited for her to get out and he followed her.

 

Once out they realised that it was colder out of the water then in.

 

      "Want a hot drink"Avi shiverer

      "No i think i will turn in for the night if you don't mind" She gave a small smile and listerned to the water dripping on tho the paved floor .

      "Dam KIRSTIE I AM TRYING TO TELL YOU I LOVE YOU" He shouted at the top of his lungs his deep voice bouncing off every wall and window on that side of the building.

Kirstie backed off she heard her feet squelching in the puddle she was leaving behind.

      "You can't be it's the drink talking Avi please stop"

Avi grabbed both of her arms and pulled her in close dropping his voice down lower

     "Always have done.. and it's clear that you don't think of me in that way so i'll walk you back to your room and we will say no more"

 

They walked towards the entrence and looked down at their wet clothes.

      "Take the stairs i think "Avi said they would make their own swimming pool if they went up in the lift .

      "Avi.. you can't just tell me something like that and then talk about taking the stairs."

      "You asked me to stop so i stopped!" He led her to the main stairs.

      "It's just that you have been drinking, we have been drinking ...how do i know it's not that"

      "It's not.. Kirstie "

Kirstin gave him a half smile and walked up the last three stairs in front.

      "Say for one second I believed you, how would that work.. we are in a group... with a no policy of dating withing the group."

      "Um..That include Mitch and Scott then, Scott made that rule five years ago and if you remembered rightly within twenty mintutes he was snogging the face off Mitch so i think those rules can be bent a little for us."

      "That will leave Kevin on his own when we got together not a good thing....I have...I have"

      "You have what?"

They stopped by her door. Avi waited for her to answer when she didn't he  said goodnight and turned to leave.

      "A year" She whispered

      "A year? What does that mean.!"

      "I liked you for a year.. I watched as you got together with Leanne I watched as she took you for a fool.. I.. I couldn't say anything because you were hurting..so i sat up with you night after night trying not to let you get to drunk and everytime you did you would tell me that you loved me Avi.. But you never seemed to remember or say it when you hadn't been drinking."

     "So run that passed me again... you have known for a year how you feel for me and not said anything"

     "Yes"

     "So why tell me now"

     "Because that bottle of wine was not a real bottle of wine it was non alcholic, you have not drunk anything,  I had to hear it sober Avi I had to be sure"

     "You...You little Witch"

 

The door on their left opened and Mitch head popped around the door

     "Oh come on guys you like her ..she likes you  Isn't it about time you had a bit of face time and let us get some sleep..."

     "How..how did you know.." Avi turned his attention to Mitch.

     "The whole hotel heard you Avi so sweet. But it's not news to Kevin, Scott or me .. I would say theres some wine in the fridge in my room but i am guessing that your in for a dry spell for a while. Night you all."

Mitch shut the door and they heard a muffle laugh and Mitch say something to Scott.

      "The dragon slayer just got his princess."

      "So I say we meet for breakfast later, around ten in Mcolins.. it a nice place up the street we can talk.. If you want.." He shiffted from one foot to another.

      "I want.. that will be great" She beamed

      "Ok thats a date ten am on the dot not a second later do you hear me." He gave her a frown... but he was smiling .

 

Kirstin stood looking up to him..

      "Do i get to kiss you good night " Avi blushed

      "If you want..i mean you could..I'd like that"

      "You would" he blushed again

Why had Avi suddenly gone shy if this was going to happen she would have to make it happen. 

She stood right in of him pulled on the very wet jacket so his head was more at her hight, she wasn't wearing her normal heels in fact she had no shoes on what so ever they had left them at the pool.

She drew him in for a small kiss, that turned into a much larger longer kiss then either of them expected.

      "Do you want to come in" She whispered in his ear.

      "No.. I told you earlier that I didn't want to do the sleeping around thing.. your different..."

      "Two girls in four years it's hardly that Avi"

      "No your special, we can wait till we figure all this out. So breakfast ten am"

     

Kirstin stood up from the bed and looked at her watch...it was nine fifty she had a top to change and make her face up and get there before.. her thoughts stopped as there was a knock at the door.

      "Coming" She called out.

Opening the door she looked up and saw Avi standing there.

      "We said Ten right?" She looked confused.

      "Yep but I knew you wouldn't be ready we say ten and you hear half past so I came to you.." He held up a paper bag "Breakfast"

      "I'm sorry Avi.. I forgot we were meeting i have had breakfast"

      "Forgot me already... it's ok we had a late night didn't we!" He smirked.

      "Come in I can watch you eat"

They sat on the bed and he unwrapped two breakfasts on tin foil plates.

      "They bagged it up for me." He smiled.

     

There was a slight tap on the door.

     "You decent honey" They hear Scott

     "Yes" She said moving to sit on the bed.

     "Leaving in five..Oh sorry I.."

     "It's ok and thanks"

They waited for him to leave.

     "Do we tell them everything?" He ran his teeth over his lip

     "What's there to tell we had one Kiss" Kirstin smiled

     "Two"

     "Two" She frowned

He put his plate down and pulled her in for what was the second kiss of the day.

 

They arrived half an hour late down stairs.

 

 

 

    

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry when I re read this it seems a little jumbled.  
> But there you have it can't change it now.


End file.
